Pens and pencils are notoriously difficult to grasp and use, primarily because of their narrow diameter. Children have difficulty with this, and often use over-sized pens or pencils. There has even been a rubber slip-on "adaptor", which is externally conformed to fit the index, middle finger and thumb of the user, which provides a better grip and a larger diameter gripping surface.
Arthritics and handicapped people also have trouble gripping and using narrow diameter pens and pencils. Devices have been developed to assist these people as well in gripping small diameter objects. However, these devices, as well as the "adaptor" used by children and perhaps some arthritics, require the utilization of the same three fingers that are ordinarily used to grip a pen or a pencil, and in some instances require the use of the entire hand. There is a need, therefore, for a simplified device which can be utilized by children, arthritics and other handicapped people, and which positively engages a finger, rather than merely expanding the gripping region.